Harry Potter and the Greatest Betrayal
by PotterFan6year
Summary: Beginning of a great novel, The sixth book of Harry Potter. There is a new minister of magic and hes not so good. Please read and review, I would greatly appriciate it. Read this story if you want a more explanatory, slower story. 5th chapter is up!
1. OWL Results

Chapter 1: O.W.L.S  
  
On a sunny afternoon on number 4 Privet Drive, there was a house. Now this house was not special at all, as it looked like every other house on the street. But inside this house there was a very special boy. This boy did not have retardation or deformities; he in fact was a wizard. A very powerful wizard. But his home was not the one he dwelled in at the moment. He was longing to go back to the place he fit in most, one of the few places, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he was brought back to his senses to an angry uncle, Vernon his name, three times his size.  
  
"Look what you've done, boy!!! Overcooked the bacon and eggs!! What are you doing just sitting there? Throw it away and make some more, or you'll go to your room with no food, again!!"  
  
Harry Potter snapped back to reality and grabbed the pan, too quickly, which fell on the floor with a clang that rang throughout the house.  
  
"Potter, is that my nice pan I bought yesterday, with the beautiful flowers engraved on the outside?" yelled his Aunt Petunia, who could become very angry on the spot.  
  
"No, Aunt Petunia, it's the regular old pan." Harry said through clenched teeth, trying to sound as polite as possible.  
  
Vernon widened his eyes and said with glee back to Petunia, "Ahah!! He's lying! You should not lie to your aunt and uncle like that boy! Do you want me to send me to your room again??" he said to Harry with evil glee, who seemed to become engulfed in anger by this statement.  
  
"Obviously dear, he can't get it through his head. He's a plum idiot!" he said back to Petunia.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry roared. He was at his breaking point of insults for the day.  
  
"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM MYSELF!! DON'T BOTHER ASKING ME TO COOK YOU BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!"  
  
Harry ran up to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
*-----*  
  
There he sat, defeated by his uncaring aunt and uncle, crying on his bed. Usually at times like these, Harry thought about Sirus and how he had such great times with him last year. Having Sirus gone hardened Harry somewhat. He was very depressed, and all he could think about was going back to Hogwarts and getting his O.W.L grades (besides Sirus). The days slowly dragged on as he waited for his O.W.L grades. He was sending Hedwig out quite often to Hogwarts to see if she could retrieve the O.W.L grades, but he didn't get anything of the sort. He did get a warm letter from Ron, saying that he would be coming to the burrow soon, and he also received a letter from Remus Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You must be in a great deal of pain and I understand this, but Sirus was my close friend too. I also feel the same way that you do, and we will always share this grief together. I have enclosed his will of possessions that he has given to you. You don't have to read it immediately, but it would be nice to see what you got from Sirus. I did not read any of it, and respected it as your share. He entitled it half to me and half to you. It was not your fault that Sirus died, and you can't change that.  
  
Feel Better,  
Remus Lupin, Head of Order of the Phoenix  
  
"I can't read this right now, it's too much of a burden" Harry said, holding back his tears. He was tired of waiting up all night for his O.W.L results that night before, and decided to take a nap.  
  
*----*  
  
Harry was walking in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
"How did I get here? I thought I was still at home" He asked himself. But he decided to ignore his own question and focus on what the object was ahead of him.  
  
"Sirus?" Harry said with a perplexed look on his face, "What are you doing here, I thought you were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange!" Tap, Tap, Tap.  
  
"Huh, whadja say?" Harry said sluggishly. He felt as if a mist was ascending from him, and he was gaining his sight slowly. He soon saw Hedwig, tapping on the windowsill, with a letter, and he quickly got out of bed, and opened the window. Hedwig looked very tired, and had probably been flying all night. It was morning now, and the Dursley's had left to go to a special breakfast.  
  
Harry saw the letter and quickly grabbed it, ignoring Hedwig's desperate squeaks for food.  
  
He ripped open the letter and found this:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that your O.W.L examination results have arrived in this envelope successfully, and have not been tampered with. Here is the key for your O.W.L grades:  
  
T = Terrible, P = Poor, A = Acceptable, E = Exceeds Expectations, O = Outstanding  
  
Your results are as follows:  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts Practical = O Theory = O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Practical = E Theory = A  
  
Practical Potions = A Theory = A  
  
History of Magic = P  
  
Herbology Practical = E Theory = A  
  
Charms Practical = O Theory = E  
  
Transfiguration Practical = E Theory = E  
  
Divination Practical = P Theory = P  
  
O = 3, E = 5, A = 4 Total O.W.L.S = 12  
  
I hope that you are happy with your results.  
  
Sincerely,  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Amazing!" Harry shouted with glee. " I got 12 Owls! I never thought.This is absolutely.I don't know what to say." Harry's depression seemed to be lifted somewhat because of this good news, and Harry was happy, something he hadn't been for the past few weeks.  
  
"I still don't seem to understand how I passed Potions, but that is good, my chances for becoming an Auror have increased!" Harry said. "I must write to Ron and Hermione about this!"  
  
To Be continued.. Go easy on me, its my first fic and review please!! 


	2. The Best Day of the Holiday Part 1

Chapter 2: The Best Day of Holiday  
  
For the next few days, the happiness of getting 12 Owls on his O.W.L exams had faded, and Harry was in a rut of depression. He had been waiting for a reply from Ron for three days now, and his birthday was crawling closer and closer everyday. He wanted his birthday to come for one reason, to know that it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Ron, it can't take you that long to send a reply," Harry said to himself. He had not been worried about the letter as much as the disturbing dream he had 4 days ago when he took that nap.  
  
"Why did I appear in the Hogwarts Great Hall? And then I saw Sirus. Hmm, maybe he was sending me a message that was important, saying that he was still alive!" Harry had not yet let go of Sirus and he began to feel that all he was saying to himself was true. With no one to guide his thoughts or interpret them, he was left to think what he thought the dream meant.  
  
His untamed thought was interrupted by Hedwig dropping in through the window, carrying a package.  
  
"There you are Hedwig that must be the reply from Ron or one of the Weasly's I hope."  
  
It was a letter from Ron alright, and it was enclosed with pumpkin pasties and other sweets that Harry could enjoy for himself.  
  
Dear Harry,  
The twins will be picking you up today at 8:00 PM sharp. Hope you're ready for a little vacation with me, mate, cause were gonna have some good times together before school begins. I hope your feeling better and I can't wait to see you.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron Weasly P.S Nice O.W.L grades! Mums mad at me, I only got 8. Cya at the burrow!  
  
Harry was happy that he would finally be returning to the burrow, and began to pack immediately.  
  
"Where's my broom?" Harry said exasperatedly. "I can't have lost it, it's too big to get lost it must be-" He stopped himself short and remembered that he was banned from Quidditch and his broom was still chained in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"NO! It got left there! I hope I'm still not banned for life! Why did that evil Dolores Umbridge take my Firebolt?" This thought saddened Harry so much he almost didn't want to go to the Burrow. But he came to his senses and realized that he could get it back when he went back to Hogwarts. *------*  
  
"Hiya Harry, how have you been, look a little gloomy to me," said George, with his usual mischievous smile.  
  
"Yea, he looks like he needs a Pepperup potion if I'm not mistaken," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Good to see you two Weaslys. How has your holiday been? How is the joke shop coming along?," Harry said, with some interest.  
  
"Fine, Fine" George said with widened eyes. "Its booming Harry, were making Galleons upon Galleons more than we ever could have thanks to you."  
  
"Erm, Your welcome, I guess?" Harry said, embarrassed  
  
"We better get going then, don't want to keep Ron waiting, he's gone a little off the Mickey waiting for you." George said with a sudden expression of great annoyance. "He sure can be a pest at times."  
  
Harry took some of the floo powder that the twins had brought (Harry couldn't apparate or dissaparate so he had to use this method of travel) and spread some over the fireplace.  
  
"The Burrow" Harry said with glee, as he knew this would be a great rest of the Holiday indeed.  
  
To be continued. I did 2 chapters in one night and I am bushed. Please read and review. I would love some of your suggestions about how the story should go about. Read the preview below the link for info about the story. 


	3. The Best Day of Holiday Part 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the 1 review I got. Please send more though I need some ideas for the story.  
  
Anyway, here's what you wanted:  
  
Chapter 3: The Best Day of Holiday (Part 2)  
  
Harry stepped, or rather ducked into the fireplace of number 4 Privet Drive and for a moment, all happiness of seeing Ron and the Weasly's was pushed over by the sickness of the whirling inside the fireplace.  
  
"I think I might lose my stomach if this goes on any longer" Harry said, with a look like he was about to gag.  
  
"Hey Harry! How are ya, mate?" Ron said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sss-sick." Harry felt dizzy and woozy from the spinning and Ron immediately took notice.  
  
"Sorry Harry, the twins couldn't think of any other way to bring you to the Burrow. I forgot that you don't like traveling by Floo Powder. Here, have a seat."  
  
Harry was happy that he was surrounded by people who cared about him, instead of the nasty Dursley's. He knew Ron would get him something to make him feel well again, Ron would do almost anything for Harry, except his homework. "Mum could you get the-no mum, Harry just has a bit of a headache he's f- O, I'll get it. Wait here Harry."  
  
While Ron was getting the 'un-sick in one flick' wand, (Harry had never heard of this before, and even in his sixth year in the wizarding world, he still learned things) Harry became a little better and was able to look around at the Burrow. He was sitting in a nice chair in front of the Weasly's fireplace, which was quite tall, enough height for him to stand up in while ducking his head a little, and he looked at their special wizard clock. This clock did not tell time, but it told the location of where all of their family members were.  
  
Dad: Working Over-time Fred: Diagon Alley George: Diagon Alley Mum: Garden Ginny: De-gnomeing Ron: Home  
  
Harry remembered seeing a hand that said 'Percy' and he wondered where it had gone. Then he realized that they had gotten into a big fight over the ministry about a year ago, and Ron's dad must have removed it. "Well, I guess after that big a row you can't forgive someone that quickly." Harry said. In the corner by the clock stood some dusty cleaning brooms and other trinkets and things around the family room. Harry laid back and waited for Ron.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, mate. Couldn't find the little rascal. Anyway, 1, 2, 3"-He tapped Harry's head three times--- "Sickness is free!"  
  
Harry felt as if he just was doused with a bucket of freezing water, and he began to shiver. Then he felt warmth inside, and felt completely healed, both mentally and physically.  
  
"That sure did the trick!" Harry said, exploding with happiness. Harry hadn't felt this happy since the first year he went to Hogwarts.  
  
"I've got to find one of those amazing things!!" Harry exclaimed. "Where did you find that Ron? I feel completely out of depression and everything!"  
  
"Can't find it anymore, sorry mate. Mum bought it when she was in her 5th year, and they stopped manufacturing them 4 years ago. Besides, if you use it too much, it can make you off the Mickey in the head, you wouldn't want that."  
  
Even though Harry couldn't get one, his happiness did not leave him and he was this way for the rest of the day.  
  
Harry headed up with Ron on the thin, long flight of stairs to Ron's room. When Harry entered, he heard a booming voice, which sounded like Ludo Bagman's.  
  
"HERE HE COMES FOLKS, YOUR FAVORITE STAR OF THE CHUDLEY CANNONS, RON WEASLY!!!"  
  
Ron jumped on his bed and pretended to be flying around on a broom.  
  
"RONS ONE OF THE BEST PLAYERS IN THE UNIVERSE!!! HOW DID HE GET SO GOOD YOU ASK? PRACTICE PRACTICE PRACTICE! THANK YOU, ENJOY THE MATCH!!"  
  
In the midst of all of the commentary, Harry could hear a crowd erupting with cheers, it felt as if he was in a real crowd in a Quidditch stadium himself.  
  
Ron jumped down off of his bed. "Wasn't that great Harry? Fred and George bought it for me, custom made, it must have cost loads of Galleons! It does that every time I open the door, except at night."  
  
"It was brilliant Ron, you must have done something for the twins or else they've changed a bit!"  
  
"Yea" Ron said, with a proud look on his face. "Hey Harry, how about playing some Quidditch tomorrow, you and me and Ginny?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Harry laughed aloud and could no longer contain his joy from being at the Burrow with his best friend. "That would be great Ron!! It would be one of the best days I've had in a long while!"  
  
Harry was engulfed in happiness and truly thought that nothing that was brought upon them would ruin their fun together.  
  
He couldn't wait for the next day to arrive, and fell asleep with peace and happiness in his mind and soul.  
  
*--------------*  
  
"Harry, mate. Hey Harry, HARRY?!"  
  
Harry started and woke up with a jolt to see Ron standing over his bed. Ron was wearing Quidditch pads and was holding a Nimbus 2001 in one hand, and a Nimbus 2000 in the other.  
  
"You slept for quite a while, you did, mate." Ron said. "12 hours of sleep Harry!"  
  
"Really?!" Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yea, its just past 1, you were out like a light." Ron said with astonishment on his face.  
  
"I better get ready then, but first, I'll need some breakfast. . ."  
  
After Harry had fitted the second pair of pads on to himself, and Ginny was ready to go, they all headed outside to the open field past the garden of the Weasly's.  
  
"Ginny, didn't see you yesterday" Harry said, with some concern.  
  
"Yes, I was out in the garden De-gnomeing. But it was SOMEBODY ELSES JOB." She said, with annoyance.  
  
Ron blushed and kicked off from the ground, on his Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Ron was supposed to do the De-gnomeing yesterday, but he had to wait for you, his lame excuse. Mum helped me a bit, not too much." Ginny said with disgust.  
  
"Well, no one really enjoys de-gnomeing anyway, Ginny," Harry said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Lets just enjoy today and the rest of the holiday, I'm not up for fights." Harry said, seriously.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Ok Harry, I don't like being mad at him anyway. Did you see our new brooms?"  
  
Harry looked at the broom he was carrying and found that it was a Nimbus 2000.  
  
"The twins bought you all of this?" Harry asked, astounded.  
  
"Yep. They've become very generous to the family and are providing us with a lot of things we would never have had without you giving them the Tri- Wizard winnings. A thousand Galleons could get you anywhere. Thanks a lot Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Um, yea your welcome Ginny." Harry said, blushing.  
  
"Come on you two, we have to try out these brooms and new Quidditch gear before daylight is spent." Ron yelled down from the air. He was a good 70 feet up.  
  
"Let's go Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, and they kicked their feet off the ground to a wonderful day.  
  
Harry felt free, free from all of his troubles and weaknesses, he felt like he could do anything.  
  
"Whoever invented Quidditch," Harry said, "was a genius."  
  
They played until it became dark, and they went inside and washed up for dinner.  
  
*----*  
  
"Harry dear, haven't had a chance to talk to you. How have you been?" She gave Harry a motherly hug.  
  
"I'm doing great Mrs. Weasly!" and that was the truth.  
  
After they had finished dinner, Mrs. Weasly discussed the trip to Diagon Alley that would take place tomorrow, and everyone was happy with the plan.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, and he fell asleep once again, happy.  
  
To be continued. . . Please Review! Feel free to give ideas about what should happen in the story. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclamer: I don't own any of these amazing characters and never will, its sad, ain't it?  
  
This story hopefully going to be great, and hopefully will become a classic among the website.  
  
Please feel free to give me plot suggestions, criticism, or praise! Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry popped out of bed around 6:30 that morning, alive with happiness. He couldn't wait to see Hermione and had waited for this day the whole holiday.  
  
Harry went downstairs without waking anyone. He tried to make himself some breakfast, but Mrs. Weasly's cooking tools had too advanced magic for Harry to use. So he decided to wait downstairs for breakfast in the nice, comfy chair by the fireplace.  
  
He fell asleep waiting for them.  
  
He was back again, in the Great Hall. "This couldn't be a dream" Harry thought. Again, he saw Sirus at the end of the hall by the professor's table. Sirus looked like he was transparent, and was a ghost.  
  
"Harry, its nice to see your face again. You poor boy, losing your last relative that you knew, and you feel that you caused it. But you didn't Harry, you did not. Voldemort did."  
  
"Harry, I must tell you something that could be of important news. This is my only way to communicate to you while I am dead, you must be asleep, so listen quickly. There will be a new HARRY POTTER!? HARRY, HARRY!"  
  
"Why are you saying that Sirus, is there something wrong? Sirus, SIRUS, SIRUS?!?!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing in the kitchen clutching Ron by the shirt. He was so surprised at the sudden change of scenes that he jumped back a foot or two and yelled.  
  
"Wha-wha-whats going on?! Wheres Sirus, I was just in the Great Hall!?! What happened? He was going to tell me something important!!"  
  
"Its ok, Harry, you must have had another nightmare about Hogwarts being overrun by V. . .V . . .Voldemort." Ron said, speaking seriously. Everyone around Ron opend their mouths at the sound of this name, except Ginny. Harry realized that the whole Weasly family, including Fred and George, were looking at him with perplexed and worried faces. Mrs. Weasly seemed to be the most worried of all of them.  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you alright my dear? Here drink some pepperup potion so that you can recover and feel better. I was worried about you, walking around while sleeping yelling 'Sirus, SIRUS' you scared all of us, you poor thing."  
  
Harry wanted to object to what Ron had said about his dream, but he was too weak to do it. The happiness from the 'un-sick with one flick' wand had worn off, and he became depressed about Sirus again. Everyone tried to help him feel better, but one thing that would cheer him up a little would be going to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry, for now, wanted to forget that the whole thing ever happened.  
  
*----*  
  
Everyone finished eating breakfast and all were ready to go to Diagon Alley, by Floo Powder of course.  
  
"Everyone have everything set? Good, you first Harry!" Mrs. Weasly chanted with glee.  
  
Harry was ready this time for a trip to Diagon Alley by floo powder, he would shut his eyes and say the words, and when he came back out, he would open his eyes.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Harry spoke to the fireplace after he dropped some floo powder. He was immediately sucked into the fireplace and soon felt hard ground, which was the Leaky Cauldron, without getting sick this time.  
  
"Hey, 'arry! How 'ave ye been this holiday" Hagrid said, as he gave a bone- crushing hug to Harry.  
  
"Jst gret Haggid, jst gret" Harry couldn't speak properly in the shoulder of Hagrid.  
  
"That's fine then, good ter see ya! Have fun shoppin'!"  
  
"Thanks Hagrid, see you at Hogwarts" Harry replied.  
  
He waited until all of the Weaslys' appeared in front of the fireplace, and then they set off to buy their book and supplies, mostly books.  
  
"Hmm. . ." said Ron, "We don't have too many books to get this year, only 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6', 'Charms for the Charmed', and 'Transfiguration and You'"  
  
"I've got an extra" Harry gaped, "'Potions for the Patient Boy'!?! I thought I wasn't going to be able to take Potions!"  
  
"Looks like Professor McGonagal wants you to become an Auror then, Harry" Hermionie spoke, with great happiness towards Harry. They hugged each other and Hermione gave him a little kiss on the cheek. (Ron didn't see this, luckily)  
  
"Ron, it's good to see you. I'm very exited about this year, we have N.E.W.T.S!! It will be great to get back to studying." said Hermoine happily.  
  
She ran into Flourish and Blotts and motioned them to come with her.  
  
"She's a nutball, that one, huh mate?" Ron said.  
  
"Yep" said Harry. Ron followed Hermione in but Harry lingered, thinking differently of what he answered to Ron.  
  
"I think. . . I might like Hermione, more than a friend, but I'm not entirely sure. I'll be patient and wait for the time to ask her." Harry would love to have Hermione as a girlfriend, but it didn't seem right to ask yet, he would wait.  
  
Harry entered and bought the books that he needed to have for school, and then went to the Leaky Cauldron to go back to the Burrow.  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione!" Harry said, with love inside, and he vanished into the fireplace back to the Weasly's."  
  
*----*  
  
"Let's go, we mus'nt be late for the train now!" Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
They took a cab to the muggle platform and were dropped off.  
  
"Everyone through, come along now Ginny, you're lagging." Mrs. Weasly chanted.  
  
"Mum, this bag is soooooo heavy!" Ginny wailed.  
  
"Here, I'll help you with it Ginny." Said Harry.  
  
They all got onto the train and were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
To be continued. . . Please review and give ideas, I've only had one review since I've started, please R&R. This is the story you would want to read if you wanted the detail, it is not sooo fast. The action will come soon if you need it, Next Chapter! Thanx, PotterFan6year 


	5. The Train to Harry's Heaven From Hell

A/N: Hey, PotterFan6year here. Please review my chapters and read them!! I would appreciate any advice or suggestions to action/plots that you may want included in this story. This story is expected to be at least 30 chapters long, so I would enjoy reviews greatly!! PLEASE, Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazing characters or places, sad, ain't it?  
  
Chapter 5: The Train to Harry's Heaven (From Hell)  
  
Harry found a nice compartment for all of them as he waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Have a great time at school!" she shouted as the train started and moved away. Harry was so happy to be on the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well Ron, are you ready for another fun year at Hogwarts?" Harry said with enthusiasm. "Its going to be great, I can't wait to find out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is!"  
  
"Yea, I hope it won't be another Umbridge though, I'd have to quit school if that happened again, mate." Ron said.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to hit the books. Sometimes it's so boring just being at home over the holidays, and I need to have some knowledge fed to my brain. Its just too lazy for me, the holiday." Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
Harry caught sight of Hermione at a perfect moment: The sun was shining on her beautiful light brown hair, which was wavy this year, and she was looking longingly out to what looked like heaven. Harry sighed and Hermione turned to Harry. He quickly looked away just before she made eye contact with him. Harry had a bad feeling that she had noticed him looking at her, and he was a little more nervous around her than usual.  
  
"B-Beautiful outside, huh Hermione?" He said. His mind was telling him that he had to make a move on her, but he held himself back.  
  
She sighed "Yea, it is Harry, very beautiful. You know Harry--"  
  
"If this is going to be a love scene, I'm gonna go do my rounds as prefect a little earlier than usual and let you two at it." Ron said disgustedly.  
  
"RON! How dare you say that! You know, you really can be rude at times!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? The sun in your hair, your eyes, Harry looking at you and sighing? Haven't you got any brains?"  
  
"More than you!" Hermione said coolly. "I know what I'm trying to do!"  
  
"I was-hem-coughing Ron, you know that!" Harry said, trying to avoid being caught.  
  
Hermione scowled at Ron, "Look what you've made him do lying about it!! Can't you see that he didn't want to be caught looking at me?"  
  
"NO! Hermione no, I was really coughing" Harry said desperately.  
  
"Alright Harry, I'll let you go for now." Ron said in a fatherly tone, one that Harry had never heard before.  
  
"Really Ron, you have the nerve to say that! Your not his father!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, well I was trying to help him out! You wouldn't know anyway Hermione, right Harry?"  
  
Hermione pushed Ron out and told him that they had to do prefect duties. The bickered down the corridor until Harry could no longer hear them.  
  
Harry didn't want to start bickering with Ron, so he wouldn't bring it up around him anymore. Harry would have to be more careful around Ron, he didn't respect Harry's love for Hermione. He would have to keep it secret.  
  
*----*  
  
When they had returned, Hermione and Ron seemed to be resolved with their argument and were talking politely to one another. Harry saw the sun setting and was expecting to arrive at Hogwarts in about 15 minutes.  
  
"You have the time Hermione?" Harry asked, with a slightly shaky voice. He was still a little nervous around her. But Hermione respected this and was not coy around Harry.  
  
"Yes, I do Harry. Its going to be about 13 minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. She didn't want to put any pressure or embarrassment on Harry, and was sweet to him.  
  
Just then, the train lurched and stopped.  
  
"What's going on?" Everyone had come out of their compartments and were asking each other what had happened.  
  
Suddenly, some people were falling to the floor and crying. "No, NO MUM!, Don't hurt ME PLEASE!"  
  
Harry wheeled around to be faced with 3 Dementors.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, all at once, thought a happy thought and chanted "Expecti Patronem!"  
  
There was a silver wisp of smoke and two Patronuses lept out at the Dementors, one a cat, the other a stag. The Dementors were pushed back a little, but they resisted the Patronuses' and soon one was on top of Harry.  
  
Everything was going dark, he could hear his dad and mom screaming, dying, perishing. He was watching Sirus die, over and over again. The Dementor lifted its hood off of his head and Harry was going to be kissed. Now he wished to die, to escape the cold, clammy feeling of sadness and lifelessness, to stop hearing the screams of his mother, to stop seeing Sirus dying, Cedric dying, and join them.  
  
"EXPECTI PATRONEM, EXPECTI PATRONEM!!!!" Ron said pleading for one to come out of his wand.  
  
"PLEASE, DON'T LET HARRY DIE, PLEASE!! EXPECTI PATRONEM!!" Ron had thought of one of his best memories of all time, when he had become friends with Harry, and he was so happy of this memory that he smiled while he cast the spell.  
  
A great Owl erupted from Ron's wand and it drove the Dementor away right as he was about to kiss Harry. Ron collapsed on the floor and Hermione stood, stunned, at Ron, both for saving Harry and completing the spell. Harry was laying on the floor, crying.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOM! Come back mom, please, come back!, Sirus, please!"  
  
Hermione quickly ran over and gave Harry a hug, and tried to comfort him as much as she could. Harry grabbed onto her tightly, still sobbing.  
  
"It's ok Harry, everything is gonna be alright." Hermione began to cry too, seeing her friend in pain.  
  
Immediately, Dumbledore came in through one of the doors of the train and looked around.  
  
"Everyone alright? Good. I am sorry students, the Dementors' cannot be controlled by the school anymore. Was anyone's soul taken, Hermione?" He said with grave concern, although he looked quite calm.  
  
"N-No headmaster, everyones a-a-alright *sniff*" Hermione said, on the verge of beginning to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. Dementors' should have never existed on this Earth, they are the worst creatures alive. We'll recover though" and with that, Dumbledore left with a twinkle.  
  
The train began to move again and they arrived at Hogwarts. They would soon be at the Great Hall.  
  
To be continued. . .PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PotterFan6year. Even more action next chapter! Remember, this is a slow moving book, so don't complain for action all the time. 


	6. Return To Hogwarts

A/N: I would really appreciate reviews, as this will help me achieve my all time goal of becoming a better writer. Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters or places that appear in this story, or some of the rhyme ideas.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need suggestions for some plot/action ideas still, if you would like to input them. Well, anyway, here's what you were waiting for:  
  
Chapter 6: The Return to Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped off the train to the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was glad to be off the train, as the attack really shook him up a lot.  
  
"Whooo, I don't know if I can make it through the feast, those Dementors' really got to me! I need some rest!" Harry said with exasperation. He was still holding onto Hermione a little bit, she was being very kind to him.  
  
"Puh, come on Harry, it wasn't so bad" Ron said with assurance.  
  
"If you were him, you'd know!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Since when do you know everything about Harry?!" Ron yelled back  
  
"Please guys!! Don't fight over me! Let's just get this feast over with, I can't wait to get to sleep!" Harry spoke to both of them, with great tiredness in his voice.  
  
They got into a carriage with the Thestral's pulling them towards Hogwarts. The Thestrals did not help Harry's mood, they only made him think about Sirus more. Even so, Harry was happy that he was on his way to the Great Hall, he would get to sit down for a long time.  
  
He got off of the carriage, and began to walk toward the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
All three of them walked into the Great Hall, and sat down, proudly, at the Gryffindor table. There were still people coming from the train, so they sat and waited for Professor McGonagal to show up with the first years. Harry saw Malfoy give him a big sneer, and he mocked Harry's scene in the train car. The entire Slytherin table laughed with him. Harry ignored this, for he was too tired to care.  
  
As the first years filed in from the entrance of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagal greeted everyone.  
  
"Was everyone's holiday as enjoyable as mine? Good." As she said this, she carried out the Sorting Hat on a stool. This stool was used for the Sorting Hat since it was created, and this time, it spoke a very important message.  
  
"I hope that you are all ready for another productive year at Hogwarts, and the Sorting Hat will now speak its message." McGonagal said, with bright eyes. She knew that it would be important this year, and listened with open ears.  
  
Today we are reunited, together we shall stand, And if these immortal bonds shall break, disaster will be at hand No longer shall we disagree, no longer shall we quarrel, For together we will stand as one in unison and chortle  
  
It is a dangerous time, and it is no time for crime.  
  
The message that the sorting hat spoke seemed a little shorter than usual, and it was a strange message, it was very general.  
  
Nevertheless, Harry was too exhausted to care at this point, and he groaned and longed for sleep.  
  
He was slipping, falling, spinning into a black abyss. Harry had no sense of where he was, and he was falling. . .dying. . .*klunk*  
  
Harry awoke to find himself in front of his bed on the floor.  
  
"What am I doing here, I thought that I was at the feast" Harry said, very confused. His scar was pounding and he had a bruise on his elbow. He soon realized that Ron was next to him, and he looked very worried.  
  
"Harry, you scared the heck out of me! You alright then, mate? You took a nasty fall there. You were yelling again for Sirus. I guess it's hard to let go of it, your only close relative, kil-. . .gone j-just like that." Ron seemed very nervous when he said this, expecting Harry to explode with rage about Sirus.  
  
"I just need sleep, badly. See you tomorrow. . .then." Harry said barely finishing his sentence before collapsing onto his bed into a deep sleep.  
  
*----*  
  
This was the first year in history of Hogwarts that the first day of classes were on Monday. The students had arrived on Friday and were now waking up to a beautiful Saturday morning.  
  
Harry was still shaken up from his dream a little, but he got out of bed and went to sit in the Common Room. There was no one there, it was still dark outside.  
  
As Harry sat and waited for the sun to rise, he began to think about his dreams from the past few days. Why did Sirus want to contact Harry? Or was Harry hallucinating and Sirus really wasn't talking to him? Harry felt very concerned for himself, he felt stranger, even more so than when he dreamt about the Department of Mysteries last year. He decided that he should talk to Dumbledore before he thought of anything else.  
  
As the sun arose and glinted through the window into Harry's eyes, Ron came down the stairs into the common room. "You feeling a little better this morning Harry?" he asked while he yawned. "Yes. I had a deep sleep last night and it really rested me up, I needed it."  
  
"Hey Harry, umm. . .I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted on the train yesterday, I didn't know that you. . .sorta liked Hermione. I was a little jealous, you could say."  
  
Harry didn't expect this type of apology from Ron, and didn't know what to say to him. "Erm. . .ya, that's ok Ron. But I'm not exactly sure if I like her that much as a girlfriend. I don't have much confidence to say that, much less think it. I have to figure it out."  
  
"Well, I hope that I can get a decent girl this year, I don't want to be left in the dust when I get out of school!" Ron said worriedly.  
  
Ron finished his sentence in the nick of time, just as Hermione was closing the door to the girl's bedroom, and beginning her decent down the stairs.  
  
"Amazing morning, huh guys? Good morning Harry!" She said brightly. "Morning Hermione" Harry said, with wavering confidence.  
  
"We have class schedule handouts this morning, I've got to figure out all of my classes!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
They headed off to a glittering Great Hall, and were ready for their class schedules.  
  
To be continued...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Potterfan6year 


End file.
